A Storybrooke Christmas
by snoopykid
Summary: It is that time of year for peace, love, joy, and family...and what better way for Henry to formally introduce his girlfriend to his family at a town Christmas party at everyone's favorite diner (well only diner)? What could possibly go wrong? Rated T to be safe. Snowing, Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan, RumBelle, Henry/Violet
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this idea came to me just the other day when I was lifeguarding and writing my other ONCE story. So naturally I decided to roll with it considering with Christmas around the corner (three days away), I should put out some much needed holiday laughs, cheers, feels, and all out family ridiculousness.

Just a bit of background: This may be slightly OC in some cases (but all in good fun nothing too outrageous…), this is after the Underworld adventure, Henry and Violet are dating, this is the first time he is introducing her (formally) to the family, and because it is around (again three days: has everyone been good? wink-wink) Christmastime that is where this story takes place. So here we go. Be ready to laugh, cry (with laughter or otherwise), and allow this story to bring the warmth of the holidays to everyone and everything.

 **A Storybrooke Christmas**

"No. No way, not happening. I changed my mind, I am so not doing this." Emma said as she leaned forward to get up and start pacing in the sitting room of Regina's house.

Robin, Killian, and Regina looked at her in confusion and surprise as she suddenly stood up from the couch. Henry had just called saying that he and Violet were on their way. He had wanted to introduce her to Regina and Emma at the same time (which by default meant including Robin and Killian) as his girlfriend to them first before the rest of the family, "Emma come on. It will be ok." Robin said first, "Henry said she had taken the explanation well and really is looking forward to meeting you."

"Uhm…you did not hold the girl's heart in the palm of your hand and order her to break your son's heart." Emma stated rather harshly due to the nerves, "I do not care what Henry says. How can I sit here and look her in the eye and pretend that the scenario I just mentioned not happen?"

"Easy love, by just doing and not thinking about it." Killian said as he got up and stopped her pacing by placing hand and hook on her shoulders, "It will be ok. Just breathe and relax."

"Easy for you to say." Emma responded pulling herself free, "All you did was try and release the former Dark Ones from the Underworld."

"Oh is that all?" Killian asked sarcastically throwing hook and hand up in the air, "I thought I also crushed Merlin's heart, **and** tried to send your family to the Underworld too?"

"Killian." Robin hissed out.

Emma glared daggers at him, "You ever ripped a child's heart out? Or intentionally planned on breaking a loved one's heart?"

Regina groaned having heard enough, so she got up and placed a hand on Killian's shoulder before he had a chance to respond, "Emma seriously if Henry said she was ok, then she is ok. If she was not comfortable meeting you…" Emma looked away from her, but Regina forcibly turned her around so Emma was looking at her again, "the _**real**_ you, she would have said no." Seeing that Emma was not pacified with this Regina smirked, causing Emma's pensive face to twist to confusion, "If she had said no, then Henry would have tossed her on her butt faster than I could form a fireball."

Emma shook her head and turned away. While she knew what Regina said was true, it did not help the fact that she would have been the cause of Henry's disappointment in love again, "I am sorry. I can't do this, I need to leave. Tell Henry I wasn't feeling well and that I will see him tomorrow."

"Swan wait! We are supposed to meet up with everyone at the diner for the Christmas…what did we call it?" Killian asked turning to Robin.

"I believe Henry called it a shin-dig." Robin said following Regina and Killian out into the foyer as Emma was throwing her red leather jacket on along with her black leather gloves.

"Yes he did," Regina said confirming Robin's confusion. They had taken Roland and the baby earlier to Snow and David's and then they would meet up with everyone at the diner for a Christmas party. Once again it was Henry's idea considering he felt that everyone could use the time to relax and have fun after everything that happened over the previous couple of months, " _A fun way to end such a crummy year and get ready to ring in the new one_!" He had mentioned with a smile that no one could say no too…not that anyone ever said no to some type of party or another.

Turning back to Emma just as she was opening the door into the night, Regina grabbed her arm, "No! You are not-!"

"Shit!" Emma suddenly said as she looks down the brightly lit sidewalk. They all poke their heads out to see Henry laughing with a beautiful brown haired girl latched to his arm walking towards the house. Henry looks away from her and sees the door open to his house, he gives a small wave and nudges the girl, which they assumed was Violet, and she too looks up and waves. Emma's flight mode kicking in full throttle, she pulls away from the door and goes back inside and heads to the kitchen, "I am leaving out the back."

"Emma!" Killian yells trying to go after her. Regina catches his arm and pulls him back, "Hey!"

"No you two stay and stall. I will take care of this." She says and goes after Emma.

Before Robin and Killian can discuss what Regina meant by 'stalling', they hear the door open once more and see Henry with Violet entering, "Hey guys! Meet Violet." He says motioning to the girl.

"Hello." She says shyly.

"Hi." They say.

There is an awkward silence for a moment as if waiting for someone to do something, "So this is Killian Jones, my mom's boyfriend." Henry says biting the bullet nervously as his eyes dart around the room trying to see where his mothers are at, "He also goes by Captain Hook."

Killian shakes himself and gently grabs her hand and kisses the top of it, "A pleasure my lady. Although I go by Killian these days."

"The pleasure is mine. Your name is or was famous in Camelot." Violet says as she tries to hide her blush. Killian smiled widely at her. While yes he was 'retired' now, it was still kind of nice hearing how wide his reputation was.

"This is Robin Hood, my other mom's boyfriend." Henry said becoming much calmer, although he was still wondering where is mothers were.

Robin also took her hand and bowed as he kissed the top of it, "Honor to meet you fair maiden."

"The honor is mine. Your name had also reached our kingdom." Violet said giving a small curtsy.

There was another round of silence as Henry briefly leaves Violet's side to look into the sitting room and then to look in the kitchen. He also went to the stairs to hear any voices, but he did not hear anything, "Uhm…where are my mothers?" He asks looking at Robin and Killian.

"Uhm…they had to step out for a minute lad." Killian said somewhat nervously.

"Yes…there was a small issue that came up that required their attention. They will be back shortly though. So…" Robin supplied also uncomfortable as he looked at the former pirate.

"Let's go have a seat and wait." Killian said motioning to the sitting area. Shrugging, the four of them went to the seating area and began talking.

In the meantime outside in the back while all this was going down, Regina had frozen Emma's feet to the ground, refusing to let the blonde leave, "Never thought I would be able to do this." Regina said slightly amused.

"Let me go!" Emma yelled trying to activate her magic, but unfortunately it was not working at the moment.

"Try as you might, but seeing after the last few times an enemy has used magic on my property I cast a spell to prevent anyone but me to use magic. Think of it as a security system of sorts." Regina explained seeing Emma struggling.

Emma growled and gave her friend the darkest of glares, "In this moment, right here and right now, I hate you so much."

"Yea…see this face?" Regina pointed at herself, "Does it look like I care?"

Emma remained silent.

"Yea I thought so. Look I am just trying to prevent you from doing something completely stupid." Regina stated, arms crossed, "Our son has brought with him a girl that he cares deeply for. A girl he cares so much about, that he wants us," she motions between them, "to approve of…together. Now, he hasn't really asked much of us other than to get along; so the least we could do is meet this girl and give our approval. Understand?"

Emma snorted, "Hasn't asked for much? He asked me to believe in a curse that trapped fairy tale characters to this world. A world where I grew up knowing that fairy tale characters are just that-tales! Not real!"

"Ok I will give you that." Regina stated as she unfroze Emma's feet seeing that she was not going to run and at least be willing to talk to her, "But still, Emma can't you see that this is important to him?"

Emma groaned and ran a hand through her hair in frustration, but not at Regina, just at herself, "I do see that this is important. God I wish I was able to do this type of thing with my parents growing up," Regina internally flinched at this, "but out of everything that you have done; have you ever ripped a kid's heart out?"

Regina sighed and rubbed her hands together, both out of nerves and do to the cold temperature, "No I cannot say that I have."

"I mean how can I possibly sit there and look at her, with both her and myself knowing what I did? I used her to break Henry's heart; like I know everyone forgave me, and she could have forgiven me, but I just can't look at her." Emma said brokenly not liking that she was this vulnerable in the first place.

Regina was silent for a moment and looked at the blonde. She did not know when it happened, or how it happened (well scratch that, she knew the how-Henry), but Emma was her friend…probably best friend, and she did not like the way Emma was beating herself up like this. Especially when it has been weeks since the banishment of the darkness from both her and Killian, and saving Killian from the Underworld, "Look I may not have ripped a child's heart out, but I did do a lot of terrible things, some of those things to children I will admit. So I do know what you are going through. However like I said in this case, Henry wants us to meet her, so you need to…" Regina paused, does she go nice or blunt? Looking at Emma's still defeated and tortured gaze, she decided on blunt and tough love, "Ms. Swan!"

Emma jumped out of her emotional self-loathing and looked at Regina's angry expression. An expression that hasn't been fully directed at her (even when she was known as the Dark Swan) for a long time. As if this expression triggered a reaction she put on an aura of defiance that she had used multiple times, "Madam Mayor?"

Regina internally smirked recognizing the tone…just like old times, she thought, "You will get your ass back in there and meet this girl or so help me-"

"You'll what?"

"I will make your life a living hell." Not that will do much since they were literally in hell for a couple of weeks.

Emma crossed her arms, "Because that worked out so well for you the first time you tried right?"

Regina snorted as she pointed to her apple tree, "Look at you so smug. For the most part, yes, yes it did." Then she remembered the very first time, "Until you chopped down my apple tree."

"Chopped down…" Emma thought and looked at the tree in question, "Oh please what am I? George Washington? Which by the way that story is a hyperbole."

This through Regina for a moment as she looked at Emma in questioning, "Wait what?"

"You placed yourself in a democratic office and you do not even know how this country got its democratic policy?" Emma thought for a moment, "Wait never mind, you cursed yourself in that position for twenty-eight years and never gave the people their right to vote. Not until we had that election for sheriff at least."

"I am waiting for an explanation here…" Seeing Emma's now questioning gaze, Regina said, "I am serious…I want one. To the George Washington thing…"

"The story goes that this country's first president, George Washing cut down a cherry tree when he was a kid. When his parents found out, he told them the truth saying that he could never tell a lie. This event never happened and is a made up story to tell kids about the wrongness of lying." Emma said quickly.

"Sounds like Jiminy is out of the job a bit huh?" Regina said smirking.

"He is probably still needed." Emma said smirking back, thinking about how much better she would have been if she had the cricket growing up, "Now anyway I did not chop down your apple tree, I took a chainsaw to one of your branches…which seems to be growing back nicely." Emma stated going back over to it to take a look.

Regina shook her head and before she could say anything, the back door opened, "There you guys are!" They turned to see Henry running over to them. Seeing their expressions he looked between them a bit worried, "What happened?"

Emma and Regina shared a look, "Uhm…nothing. I just uhm…" Emma tried to explain, seeing Henry looking at her with even more concern.

"Emma needed some advice on your Christmas gift." Regina said looking at Emma, knowing that if Emma told him how she was really feeling, Henry would feel guilty.

"But you did your shopping a week after we got back." Henry said slowly looking at them in suspicion.

"I did, but we were sitting and talking and I just remembered, so I needed Regina's input so that we did not get you the same thing. You know great minds and all that stuff…" Emma said quickly.

"Well come on then." Henry said taking their hands and pulling them inside. However he made a mental note to get the real answer later.

Robin and Killian were in mid-conversation with Violet when they suddenly stood up, seeing their girlfriends being pulled in by Henry, "I found them!" He exclaimed as he let go of their hands and went over to Violet as Robin and Killian went by their respective partners.

"Are you ok love?" Killian asked in her ear as he pulled her close.

Emma was in the process of taking her gloves off and nodded slightly, but it was enough that he saw it. Henry looked at her quickly as if sensing that Emma was not quite ready, so he turned Violet to Regina first, "Violet this is my adoptive mother, Regina."

Regina nodded and held her hand out to her. Violet instantly took it, "It is nice to meet you. Henry has told us a lot about you." She said pleasantly giving the girl a warm smile.

"The pleasure is mine your majesty." Violet responded in kind, also remembering to curtsey to royalty, "He has mentioned a lot about you as well."

Regina looked over at Henry and he winked, which she returned in kind, "I do hope the boys here made you comfortable, while we were out."

"Oh yes it has been lovely. Your home is beautiful as well." Violet said smiling brightly.

"Thank you." Regina said instantly liking the girl in front of her.

Henry then motioned to Emma, "This is my biological mother, Emma Swan."

Emma swallowed and looked at the girl nervously, "Hey." Emma said her throat dry as she nervously held her hand out.

Violet sensed that the blonde was nervous, and if she was honest, so was she. Once the curse broke, she had her memories returned, one of them of course being what had occurred in the stable with the woman before her. She confronted Henry right away after she had her he had gotten back from the Underworld. He had explained everything that happened, keeping nothing back. He had told her that he understood if she had wanted nothing to do with him, which she immediately told him that was not the case. She even said that she forgave his mother for what happened (which she was completely honest), but still it was not every day that you see your own heart outside of your chest in the palm of someone's hand, "Hello. It is nice to formally meet you." She said easily, sensing that the blonde was still hesitant.

Henry held his breath still as his mother and girlfriend shook hands. He briefly saw the glances that the other three adults shared with each other and instantly knew what his mothers were doing outside…and why they were out there to begin with…considering that he now realized that Emma was dressed to leave while Regina was not even in a coat. His attention was drawn back to Violet and Emma when they broke their handshake, "Excuse me, I need some water. Anyone want anything?" Emma asked quickly, but left not waiting for a response.

Leaving them standing there, Henry and Killian made a move to go after her when Regina sighed in defeat as Robin held her close, "Wait." Violet said hesitantly latching onto Henry and pulling him back.

Killian stopped too as Henry looked at her and started speaking, "I am sorry, I didn't-"

"It's ok. Uhm, would you mind if I tried to talk to her? Alone?" Violet asked softly, not knowing if she was overstepping any boundaries.

Henry stepped away and looked at her even closer, as did the adults. Killian and Robin shrugged, and Regina was wearing an expression of 'go for it', "Uhm sure, you can try." Henry said slowly seeing that he was not really getting any real input, "But my mom can get really defensive when cornered." As he thought about his words, he said, "Maybe I should go instead."

"No, I think this is something that we need to talk about…the elephant in the room thing." Violet said.

"I told her what you told me." Henry said earnestly as Violet looked at him with a small understanding like smile, "I thought she understood."

"We all did lass." Killian said solemnly as her focus turned to him.

"She really is not a bad person." Robin added feeling like he had to defend his girlfriend's best friend, "The darkness-"

"Makes you do things that you would not normally do." Violet said finishing for him, "I know I understand. I would not be here otherwise. I want a clean slate as much as she does." Henry smiled as she said that, he wanted that too.

Regina nodded, "I said that too." She pointed to the kitchen, "We will be right here. We still have time before we meet the others at the diner. Good luck."

Violet looked at Henry, and he gave her a hug, "Thank you." He whispered to her as the adults went back to the sitting room.

"For what?" She asked pulling away and looking at him, "I didn't do anything yet."

"For trying." Henry said slowly, "For being willing to forgive."

"Henry I like you, very much; and I want this to work. I understand how important your family is to you." Violet answered slowly making sure he understood even though she explained this to him when he was telling her what happened and why it happened.

He nodded and pointed the way to the kitchen. Giving him a small smile and nod, she went to the kitchen as he went to the family room, "I am so stupid." She heard Emma mutter as she watched the woman take another gulp of water.

"I beg your pardon," she watched as Emma jumped a bit and swiftly turned to look at her, "but you are not stupid." Violet said softly as to not scare the blonde off.

Emma placed a hand over her heart to try and stop it from racing. Looking at Violet again she sighs, "Well that's one way to get someone's attention. Just sneak up on them." Her defense mechanism kicking in as she took a seat on one of the stools.

"I am sorry Ms. Swan, I didn't-" Violet started to apologize.

"Please do not call me that." Emma said holding her hand up to stop the apology from spilling out of the girl's mouth. However Emma winced as she looked at the hand as if it offended her somehow and clenched it into a fist, before bring it down and hid it underneath the table. She did however and wave Violet over to take a seat, since the girl clearly was not going to leave her be.

Violet nodded and then started to once again apologize, "I am sorry, I did not mean to offend-"

"It's not you. It's me, the title and last name usage thing makes me feel old when it is said by a kid." Emma explained nervously, however the girl smiled and Emma felt a bit more relaxed, "Regina used to call me that a lot out of…her up bringing I guess or something. I do not know, but call me anything but that."

Violet thought for a moment and said, "Ok how about Princess Emma?" Emma was taking another gulp of water just as Violet suggested that. Suddenly Emma found herself gagging and choking on the liquid and pounding her chest, "I am sorry, are you ok?" Violet asked nervously now. Would she ever stop offending her…Henry called her girlfriend so he would be…boyfriend. Yes that is how he explained it, boyfriend's biological mother?

"Yea. Fine." Emma coughed again as she cleared her airway, "But no. Not that either."

"Henry said though that you are technically a princess. I was taught to use formalities with royalty and the like."

"I am going to have to have a talk with him about mentioning that." Emma muttered, but Violet heard it. Emma looked back at the girl and berated herself for making her distressed, "Well that maybe true, but did he also tell you I did not really grow up as one? That I am still…learning all this stuff?"

Violet nodded, "Yes he did, I also do know about it seeing as the Dark Curse was pretty famous in our kingdom. I do not think there was a realm that did not hear of its power."

Damn, Emma thought, things are pretty well related in the different realms, "Well then just call me Emma."

"May I call you Ms. Emma?" Violet asked.

"I suppose so. Henry's other friends do, Roland even calls me Auntie Emma on occasions; as does Alexandra." Emma shrugs. Seeing the girl's curious look, she continues, "His school friends which I am sure you have met or he talked about, Roland is Robin's son, and Alexandra is Ella and Thomas's daughter, my parents' friends."

Violet nodded, "Ok Ms. Emma."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and when the silence became too much they both blurted out, "I am sorry!" Silence again, "Wait what?" One more time, "Why are you sorry?"

Shaking themselves Emma speaks first before Violet can, "I am sorry I took your heart and made you break Henry's. I was desperate and I didn't-"

Violet swallows and gently places a hand on Emma's, which had returned from its hiding spot under the table, the other still holding the glass. Emma stops and looks at her in the eye, "Its ok. Henry told me everything. How you became the Dark One, and why you needed his heart broken."

"He should not have made excuses for me." Emma said bitterly as she looked away, "Nor should you forgive me."

"But I do." Violet said as Emma looked at her, "Look me in the eyes and tell me I am lying."

Emma did and saw nothing but truth, "Let me guess. He told you my super power huh?"

"Yes. He talks very highly of you." Violet stated with a small smile, "He told me of you history, how he found you, and all the adventures that has happened because of you. You make him happy, and to make someone that happy cannot be bad or evil."

"How old are you?" Emma asked in disbelief swiftly avoiding the praise that was given to her.

"Thirteen."

"Seriously? You really do not seem thirteen."

"My mother died when I was seven, it was just father and I; so I had to grow up fairly quickly to help out when he was gone." She explained. Emma nodded in understanding. When she was in the system, she too had to grow up quickly in order to survive. Seeing that the blonde woman in front of her was fairly calm, Violet re-held out her hand, "So may we please start over?"

Emma looked at her hand and sensing no ill-will and genuine truth, she sighed and said, "Ok." Shaking hands once more, Emma said, "I am Henry's other mother, Emma Swan."

"My name is Violet, it is a pleasure to meet you…Ms. Emma." Violet responded smiling.

Henry came into the kitchen with the other adults trailing behind him. When he caught sight of his mother and girlfriend laughing, his heart swelled with joy, perhaps this will be a good night after all, "Hey," he said grabbing their attention, "we are going to be late."

"Oh well I guess we better go." Emma said rinsing her glass out and retrieving her gloves from her pockets as she went over to Killian. Then looking back at Violet she smirked and asked, "So has he told you what this latest 'operation' is called?"

"Operation?"

"Oh yea he names his missions."

"Really now? What is this called?"

This had all the adults smiling as Henry's face turned red, as he helped Violet put her coat on, "Mom…" he groaned.

"Operation Tinsel." Emma said as she caught Regina's amused expression.

Violet smiled as she looked at Henry's red face, "I think it is perfect."

He groaned as he led them out the door, "Come on. Let's go."

"Glad you are feeling better love." Killian said as followed after them, leaving Regina and Robin to close the door.

Emma nodded and latched on to his arm, "It's getting better, although I will feel much better with egg nog."

"With what?" Killian asked confused.

Emma mentally sighed as she remembered this will be his first Christmas, "It is the most delicious drink ever."

"Oh please." Regina's voice came to them as Emma turned to see her and Robin behind them, "Nothing can top my apple cider."

"Really? Is that a challenge?" Emma asked feeling completive now, "I will have you know I make a kick ass egg nog."

"I am sorry what?" Robin asked as well, feeling just as confused as Killian.

"You cannot even cook!" Regina yelled.

"Excuse me, but I so did not let Henry or I starve in New York!"

"You would have had I not provided you with the memories on how to work an oven and microwave!"

"Oh god." Henry grumbled as they walked to Granny's. So much for a good night…

"What is it?" Violet asked looking back to see the perplexed pirate and thief, along with the squabbling women, "I thought they were friends."

"They are, it's just that they can get a bit completive at times." He explained as they continued to bicker, "Have they scared you off yet?"

"No not at all." She responded, "So far your family seems interesting."

"Really? The cornucopia of chaos really hasn't phased you?" He asked stopping across the street as Emma and Regina continued their argument into the diner followed by a bewildered Killian and Robin.

"If this cornucopia of chaos made you into the wonderful person you are, then I am ok with it." She said smiling at him.

Henry was thankful for the minimum lighting as he blushed. Coughing he motioned to the diner, "So ready to meet the others that contribute to the cornucopia?" Violet nodded retaking his arm as they walked across the street and into the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is chapter two. This is where the slight OCness comes in, but like I said it is all in good fun. I think I might continue this until New Years, but we will see.

This is going to be extra-long because over the week I had hoped to have perhaps three chapters by today; however with getting ready for Christmas, writing had to be placed on the back burner. So hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday!

 **A Storybrooke Christmas**

When Violet and Henry entered the diner, they were greeted by the multiple people of Storybrooke. They each said their hellos and exchanged greetings, before Henry led them over to his grandparents, uncle, almost step-brother, Killian, Robin, and Granny (who looked like she was fuming), "You have to do something! It was highly inappropriate!"

"We are sorry, but we cannot control Emma or Regina." Snow said shaking her head.

"Hey guys, what is happening?" Henry asked as he kept pushing their way forward.

"What happened? I will tell you what happened!" Granny said, "I was preparing the meals and your mothers just forced me out of my kitchen!"

Before anyone could speak, Emma and Regina appeared from the kitchen, each holding bottles, with a couple of gallons of eggnog, and a large punch bowl, "I am telling you," they heard Emma say; "I will knock your socks off with this! This will put your cider to shame Queeny!"

"Oh please," Regina responded with an eye roll as Emma set her stuff up, "like that'll happen."

Emma glared at Regina as she set up the punch bowl, "Well granted it will not be my best because we do not have the materials or time to make it properly, but I will knock your socks off with this. Now step back and allow the mix master to do her thing."

"Mix master? Are you kidding me?" Regina asked with wide eyes.

"You are looking at the famous bartender on the east coast." Emma bragged not realizing how loud she was.

"Bartender?" David called over as all eyes drew to the Savior and the former Evil Queen.

Emma looked over at her father, completely ignoring the fact that people were watching them intently, "Hell yea. How do you think I first started to make money after getting out of jail?" She then started to pour some of the eggnog in the bowl.

"I thought you were a bail-bonds-man?" Henry chimed in as he, Violet, Snow, David, Killian, Robin, and Granny surrounded the counter by Regina; followed by some of the people to watch.

Emma smirked as she grabbed a bottle of brandy and before pouring it, she reached for a glass and pouring a small amount to taste before nodding in approval, "This is fairly decent quality." She said to Granny, before giving her son a small glare as she mixed some of the brandy with the eggnog, "And its bail-bonds-person just a bit of FYI. You do not know what happened to the last guy that called me that."

"I actually do now." Henry said smiling as he got a small rise out of his mother.

"If you do not mind me saying, I too am curious." Violet added softly not entirely sure how much she should say in front of his family.

Emma smirked as she got glimpses of her family and friends listening intently. Some of the older kids were also standing around, seemingly entertained by the scene. Emma picked up a bottle of rum now and also poured a small glass to just taste it before nodding in approval, "It was actually my final case you could say," Emma began before giving a Henry a small wink, "I met up my target at a high end restaurant. See I had set it up as an online dating thing and chose him as my date." She took the bottle of brandy, did a taste test before adding it and then mixing the concoction before adding a bit of nutmeg. Setting that aside she started on an alcohol free version with her own added spin, "Anyway long story short he called me a bail-bonds-man and when I corrected him he flipped the table and ran."

"How did you catch him Ms. Emma?" Emma looked up to see that it was Nicholas that asked.

Emma finished her task as she set the bowl on the other side, and found a piece of paper and wrote a note mentioning that this was the kids' nog and that the other was specifically for adults only, "I had found his car and placed a boot on it so he wouldn't escape." She then frowned in thought as she flashed back to that night in particular, "He tried to plead with me and said that he had the money, but I told him he should have used it on his family instead of being on a date. He gave me a snarky comment as to what I would know about family, and I slammed his head on the steering wheel."

The people winced, including Regina who had been on the receiving end of Emma's rage on more than one occasion. Snow and David looked at her sadly, and before anyone could comment further, Emma shook herself out of it, "Later that night Henry found me in my apartment. Now then," Emma grabbed a new glass and poured some of the adult nog into it and handed it to Regina, "here you go your majesty."

Regina took it and looked at it, "You sure it is safe?"

"Sleeping curse free." Emma smirked, "Not like the turnover."

Snow, David, and Henry winced, as did Regina and then Emma who later thought about what she said, "Let's not bring that up." Henry muttered.

"Yea sorry about that." Emma stated.

"What happened?" Robin asked noticing the uncomfortable glances, as did Killian and Violet.

"Longer story for another time." Snow explained.

Regina again eyed the drink and took a sip. Her eyes widened at the taste, "Wow that is good." Then seeing Emma's smug face as she come out from behind the counter she backtracked, "Not as good as my cider."

"As fun as this is, can I have my kitchen back now?" Granny asked still disgruntled.

"Sure have at it." Emma said as she got her own glass and then served Killian his.

Sensing that the free entertainment was over, people resumed their own conversations and went back to their tables, "This is magnificent love." Killian said as they went to their table.

"It is good Emma." Robin said.

Henry handed Violet a glass of the kid nog and then grabbed his own before they joined his family, "Yea mom. Good job."

Emma smirked widely, "Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell us that you used to bartend?" Snow asked curiously as she took a sip of the adult nog as she started to feed Neal some of his baby food.

"Never came up." Emma simply said as a waitress began serving food, and another left pitchers of drinks on the table.

As they started to tuck into the food, the door opened and heads turned to see Rumple and Belle coming into the diner. Most of the people, including Belle, knew that Rumple was once again the Dark One; since they all had to go into the Underworld and come out some way. However unlike the other times that Rumple was the Dark One, he was relatively tamer than before, but a lot of people (the Charming family included) did not trust him, "Merry Christmas." He greeted coming over to their table as people went back to their conversations.

"Merry Christmas." They greeted back.

Henry stood up along with Violet and introductions began again as dinner resumed. Talking was light and mostly included interests, and questions. Henry included stories from his childhood about the holiday, Violet included some holidays that were similar followed by the other inputs from the former Enchanted Forest inhabitants. Killian included what he could remember, as did Regina. Emma stayed relatively silent and listened as she watched the younger and older kids at their own separate table recalling some Christmas pasts that she had, until Violet looked at her and asked, "What about you Ms. Emma?"

"Me?" Emma asked surprised as the attention was drawn to her once again.

"Yes, did you have any favorite memories?" Violet asked curiously noticing how silent the blonde was.

Emma thought for a moment. Good memories about this holiday when she was younger were far and few between, but none the less she said after some thought, "I did enjoy some of the pageants we put on in the group home I was in."

"Pageants?" Belle asked as Rumple handed her a glass of eggnog.

"Yea it was fun. Not your typical thing, but it was a show. A combination of plays and singing." Emma explained.

Henry got thoughtful and Regina turned away from the blonde and looked at her son when she heard him hum in thought. He suddenly smirked, "You sang?"

Emma cut into her steak and was completely unaware of his tone, but everyone else did, "Yea. It was fun for the most part. This time of year we let bygones be bygones and through a show for the caregivers and social workers. One even said I would have done well professionally if given the opportunity…" Emma trailed off now as she caught herself rambling and looked at Henry, "What are you planning?"

Henry stood up and clanked his glass, drawing everyone's attention, "I say we do some karaoke! Who is with me?!"

Cheers could be heard all around as people raised their glasses, "I volunteer Emma to go first!" Henry cheered and multiple people, agreed.

Emma started choking on her drink, "What?"

"You heard me. Besides," he leaned over Regina so that Violet would not hear, but Regina did and was proud as he whispered, "this is payback for embarrassing me earlier."

Emma looked at him stunned, especially at the tone he used and then looked at Regina who looked like the cat that got the canary, "We are going to have to talk. Clearly you are a bad influence for him."

"Me? He got his sneaking around from you."

"Well he got his evil attitude from you." Emma said motioning to him. Then talking to Henry now, she said, "And as for volunteering me to go first, who do you think you are? Effie Trinket?"

Henry smirked, "Well if you want me to make it official…" He stood up again and cleared his throat before making it high pitched and formal, "Welcome. Welcome. Happy Hunger Games.  
And…may the odds be ever in your favor." Emma started snorting as she started to imagine Henry in a wig and dressed in all pink, "Now, the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing district twelve in the annual Hunger Games. As usual...ladies first." He then made a show of pretending to pick a name out of an imaginary jar.

This sent Emma laughing even harder as she noticed the thoroughly confused faces of her family and the people who were actually paying attention to them…that is until she heard Henry again announcing, "Emma Swan!"

Emma waited for someone to say something. When no one spoke up, she looked around, "What? No one is going to take my place? Volunteer to be a tribute?" No one answered, "Oh come on!"

"Sorry mom. Looks like you have to go into the Games." Henry said laughing at her discomfort.

"I call foul!" Emma yelled accusingly at her son, "You know I am Katniss Everdeen!"

"Yea I know." Henry said innocently, "You two have relatively the same personality."

"So then why the hell did you place me as Prim?"

"Uhm…cause this isn't really the Hunger Games. This is for you to do karaoke…"

"Well Effie picks Prim first. Then Katniss saves her, therefore I shouldn't have to go to the Games yet until you pick someone and then I volunteer to go in their place." Emma said logically.

Everyone exchanges look in confusion, it was Killian who bites the bullet and asks, "What are you two going on about?"

"Hunger Games. Long story." Henry said to him then looked at his mother, before immediately looking back at Killian. He then starts laughing, "You do realize that if you are Katniss, then by all logic Killian is Peeta."

Emma looks at him then looks at Killian. Frowning, Killian starts to turn a bit red at her scrutiny before she shakes her head, "Nah. He is so not Peeta…"

"He has to be!" Henry exclaimed.

"He-"

"Excuse me." They looked a Regina now, "Is this karaoke thing going to happen or what?"

They looked at everyone, who was waiting and Emma sighed, "Fine, but I am so picking the song."

"So long as it is a Christmas song." Henry said sitting back down as Emma went over to the machine that had magically appeared.

Emma grumbled and flicked through the songs. None really seemed all that appealing at the moment for a multiple reasons that is until she came across a song that pulled at her heartstrings as she stole a glance at Killian. This brought back thoughts to their time in the Underworld and even times in Camelot, especially in their special field of flowers. Sighing she picked it, not telling anyone what it was.

The song started playing the opening chords, however as she thought about it, if she was doing this then she would do it right. She flicked her hand over herself, and felt her clothes change from her jeans and blouse, to a long red dress with sliver high heels, and she felt a Santa hat on her head. Looking over at Killian, she saw his eyes widen at her appearance and she smiled as she started to sing ( **A/N:** Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas is You. Not including the whole song, just a bit of verses. Btw notice the possession, the song belongs to her…not me…her…disclaimer done; 'Nuff said.):

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree**_

 _ **I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.**_

She started out slow and voice powerful with her eyes closed, focusing on the chords the music played. She honestly was not too sure about singing, after all she may have been exaggerating just a bit on her abilities. However, she really had enjoyed some of the pageants that they had put on, until she had gotten older of course when all joy slipped away due to her rough time in the system after a while. Emma opened her eyes and took in the shocked looks from the people that were watching, she then stole a glance at Killian and saw that he was memorized with her as she continued:

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree**_

 _ **I don't need to hang my stocking**_  
 _ **There upon the fireplace**_  
 _ **Santa Claus won't make me happy**_  
 _ **With a toy on Christmas Day**_

The music picked up quickly and so did Emma's singing. Henry, Snow, David, and Regina were shocked. Emma was not kidding or exaggerating, she can sing. Killian smiled widely, Emma and Henry had explained to him what Christmas was about and what a stocking was along with this Santa fellow. He knew she was singing especially to him, and he felt honored that she was singing that all she needed was him.

Everyone started cheering along with the song and clapping. Henry turned to look at Violet and he smiled as he saw her laughing and smiling with everyone else. Summoning up his courage, he stood up and held his hand out to her. She looked at him quizzically, but took his hand and he pulled her into a dance, which she gladly followed suit.

Snow and David looked at each other, and decided to not let the kids have all the fun. David motioned to Killian about keeping an eye on Neal, and seeing the pirate nod, he pulled Snow up and they started to dance, followed by Regina and Robin. Belle started to tug on Rumple's arm and he sighed as he led her to the dance floor.

Seeing some of the adults dance, the kids and the other adults followed suit and danced along with Emma's song:

 _ **I just want you for my own**_  
 _ **More than you could ever know**_  
 _ **Make my wish come true**_  
 _ **All I want for Christmas is you**_  
 _ **You, baby**_

 _ **Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas**_  
 _ **I won't even wish for snow**_  
 _ **And I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_  
 _ **Underneath the mistletoe**_

To say Emma was a bit embarrassed was an understatement. She noticed how many of the people were dancing to her singing. She saw that they were having fun, but still…she was not that good was she. Then she caught sight of her son and his girlfriend, and she felt slightly better she could make their night special for them. However then she realized again at the position she was in, and felt that she needed a few more cups of eggnog if she was going to be in this position again…again the keyword was if. She then caught sight of Killian keeping an eye on her baby brother for her parents as they danced and her voice became suddenly stronger as she felt a new wave of confidence in this song.

Once it was finished and she held the last note, everyone stopped their dance and clapped furiously. After all it was not every day the sheriff, Savior, turned Dark One, turned Savior once more did stunts like this. Emma gave a little bow and placed the mic back on the machine, "Well done Emma!" Snow cheered as they re-took their seats, as other people fought over as to who was going next.

"Yes well done." David said as Killian retook his seat next to her, "Why did you never tell us you could sing like that?"

"Never came up." Emma said as she downed her eggnog as someone else started to sing a Christmas song.

"That was a nice song Ms. Emma." Violet said breathlessly as Henry refilled her glass with soda and handed it back to her.

Emma smiled as she got up, followed by Killian closely behind her, "That was mortifying." Emma muttered as she poured herself another glass of eggnog.

Killian handed her his glass when she held her hand out, "No it wasn't." He said upset that she would say that about her singing, "If I was sailing my ship, and you were a siren, I would have crashed on your rock."

Emma was about to hand him his drink, when she looked at him, "Did you just insinuate that I would have sent you and your crew to a watery grave?"

"Well no, because you are too much of an angel to let me die." They winced because he did technically die, however Emma did save him and brought him back, but it was still a sore topic for the time being, "Anyway I was insinuating that your voice is memorizing."

Emma still gave him a look, but in the end accepting the compliment as another person started to sing a new song, "Come on, let's get back to them." She said as she began to walk back to the table as she handed him his glass.

Killian was about to move, when he saw a small flash of light above his head. Looking up he saw what Henry described as mistletoe. Knowing that was not there before, he looked around until he saw Regina looking at him and smirking. Nodding and smiling, he pulled Emma back to him, "What-" She started to ask, when she saw him pointing up. Looking up, she saw the mistletoe and smiled as she looked back at him and they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

"I am starting to love this holiday even more." Killian said as they pulled apart.

"So am I." Emma muttered, as she held his hook carefully and led him back towards the table as Snow and David got up to go over to the mic for their turn.

 _ **An hour and a half plus a bit too much eggnog later-**_

Emma had gone oddly silent as a kid was taking his turn singing. Everyone at their table was watching her in deep concentration. In all honesty the karaoke activity was fun for the first hour, but now the singing had gotten slightly worse (no offense to the kid, but singing was not his forte), but it was getting boring. Henry and Violet had sung 'White Christmas', Regina and Robin sang 'Rockin' around the Christmas Tree', Emma had gotten up again with Killian to sing 'Believe' from the Polar Express; although by this point Emma's singing was slightly off due to the eggnog, and Snow with David had sung 'Baby it's Cold Outside'. Belle even made Gold go up and sing with her, which surprised everyone that Gold could sing rather well and actually appeared to be enjoying himself; he even did a solo song to 'Silver Bells' followed by 'You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch'. This sent Emma into a laughing frenzy and she recorded it on her phone, much to Regina and Killian's pleasure.

However going back to why Emma was so focused on this kid singing 'Frosty the Snowman', "Emma are you ok?" Belle asked softly, breaking the silence as the kid finished up.

The first time the question was asked was when Emma had gone into the bathroom and returned with a pair of black-rimmed glasses on her face. She had said that her contacts had started to bug her, and she figured that since the most embarrassing thing she did all night was sing in front of the (by her standards) large crowd, she knew that the glasses thing was no big deal. The second time the question was asked, was when Emma started laughing at something someone said. This was when Snow took Emma's eggnog away when she was distracted with Killian, who nodded discreetly as an approval to Snow's action.

This was the third time. Once the kid was done, Emma answered slowly, "I want to build a snowman."

"What?" Rumple asked as he looked at the blonde. He exchanged looks with Belle who had shrugged, "Why?"

"I want it to come to life." Emma explained in a 'duh' like tone. Then she suddenly got excited, "Come on! This will be awesome! Let's go build a snowman!"

Henry watched as Emma got up and started to bounce on her feet. His jaw dropped slightly, "No that would not be awesome." He said slowly seeing that no one was going to speak due to shock at the normally hard-ass woman was acting like a little kid.

"Why not?" She whined. Yes actually whined.

"Because this is Storybrooke." Henry said mimicking Emma's tone from before.

"Exactly why it would be! Come on! We could name him Frosty and he would actually come to life! It would be epic! Do you know how much I wanted that to happen when I first saw the Christmas special?!" Emma ranted then seeing that no one was excited as she was, she looked at Regina, "Regina come on!"

"Wait what?" Regina asked confused as she was trying to remain out of the conversation as she watched Roland play with his 'step-sister' or something like that. As she looked at Emma's eager face, she immediately said, "No."

"Come on! Build a snowman with me." Emma pleaded.

"No. I am not building a snowman with you." Regina said.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Emma began to sing for some reason, "Come on it will be so much fun! We can make him come to life, and we could dance around, it will be such a blast!"

Regina felt her eye twitch at this, "No. No I do not want to build a snowman, and no I do not want him to come to life…"

Emma frowned and turned to Killian and began to tug on his arm, "Come on Killian! Please…"

Killian knew this was going to end badly, but looking into her eyes that were shining with rare innocence and childlikeness he sighed, "Fine."

"YES!" Emma said pounding her fist in the air. Then turning around, she found Jefferson, "Hey!" He jumped and turned away from Grace to look at the sheriff, "Give me your hat!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I am building a snowman and I need a magic silk hat!" Emma commanded.

"NO!" All the adults said after overhearing why Emma wanted to build a snowman.

The kids however minus Henry yelled, "YES!"

"No I am not giving you a magic hat." Jefferson said as he clutched his hat tightly against him.

"Considering you kidnapped me and my mother just so I can make you your hat, I think you are."

"No I really am not."

"Do I have to get her to Sparta kick your ass out the window?" Emma asked firmly.

He looked between his daughter's pleading face, and then back to Emma's scary face. He then looked behind Emma to see her parents, Henry, Regina, Robin, Gold, and Killian shaking their heads; telling him to not give it to her. Keeping eye contact he discreetly flattened his hat and placed it behind him, just to reach into his jacket and pulled another one out, "Ok fine. Here."

"Yes!" Emma said cheerfully. She then pulled Killian to his feet and the kids who wanted to build a snowman followed them outside.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" They yelled at the Mad-hatter.

Jefferson however smiled, "Who said I actually gave her the real magic hat?" He pulled mentioned hat out of his coat and flicked it, causing it to re-take its shape. This was a relief.

People were relieved and went back to pretending that nothing happened, "I do not fully understand." Violet said as she looked at Henry, "What is your mom hoping to accomplish?"

"She wants to bring Frosty to live. However knowing this town's track record with magic and all, that would not be a good thing."

"But who is Frosty the Snowman?" She asked confused.

Henry started to tell the story and the remaining little kids, plus a few of the adults gathered to hear the story. Once the story was over people returned to their conversation which lasted for an hour, until disappointed children and Emma with Killian returned inside, "Is everything ok?" David asked seeing the glum looks.

"There was not enough magic in the hat." Emma said disappointed as she retook her seat.

"Oh?" Henry said, noticing that his mother was genuinely sad.

"Yea…oh well." Emma said, "Used to disappointment." They winced, especially knowing that Emma really hadn't meant to say that out loud, or meant for anyone to actually hear it at least.

"What other tradition did you enjoy when you were a kid?" Violet asked seeing that the blonde needed a distraction.

Before Emma could respond, Roland came over to the table with a book in hand, "Mama Regina? Can you read a story?"

"Where did you get this?" Regina asked.

"I found it." He answered.

Emma looked over and saw the book, instantly lighting up again, "I loved that book." She held her hand out and Regina took the book, "The Night before Christmas. Some of us older kids used to read it to the younger ones."

"In New York, you used to read it to me too." Henry said, but as he said it he felt sad because it was just the fake memories talking.

Snow and David sighed as they looked at Neal. Sometimes at night, they would quietly read him a story, wishing they were able to do the same with Emma. Rumple also sighed thinking about Bae, he used to tell him stories all the time. Killian frowned in thought as he recalled the few times his mother would tell him and Liam a story, then his father for a brief time.

Roland immediately went over to Emma where he looked at her pleading, "Can you read it to us? Please Auntie Emma?" He added when he noticed Regina raise her eyebrows at him.

"Fine." Emma said.

"YAY! Guess what?!" Roland cheered loudly that people looked over to him, "Auntie Emma is going to read a story!"

"Really Auntie Emma?" They looked to see Alexandra getting off Thomas's lap and went to the middle of the diner.

It was by this time most of the people were getting their kids ready to leave. In fact before the kids had come back inside, people were already getting ready to leave for the night. However now hearing that their sheriff was going to read, they stopped and looked questioningly at her, "Sure, but then I think it will be time to go home." She said to the kids as she got up and went to the middle of the room.

Sliding a chair to the middle of the room, the kids (both young and older) sat around her. Henry got up and held out his hand to Violet, who smiled and took it; joined them on the floor. The adults also pulled their chair closer to hear the story and see the pictures better. Seeing that everyone was ready, Emma cleared her throat and began, "T'was the night before Christmas…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Storybrooke Christmas**

"And I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight 'Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night'." Emma finished softly. Surprisingly, she knew this story by heart, and chose to use her magic as part of the imagery. She created brief scenes that were described in the story; and all the kids, including adults, marveled at the scenes that played before them. For the grand finally as Emma had finished, she waved her hands and the cloud vanished and small snowflakes fell gently around them.

Everyone clapped as they got up to gather their coats and Emma went back over to her family, "That was amazing Emma." Snow said grabbing her daughter into a hug, "I am proud of you." She whispered.

Emma pulled away once Snow had released her. Once they grabbed their coats, and made their way outside Snow led them to the car, and David began to buckle Neal into his car seat, "So for Christmas day, I was thinking one-thirty for dinner. Is that ok?" Snow asked as David closed the door and faced the group again. Then she suddenly turned to Violet, "You and your father of course are more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you for the offer. I will talk to him about it." Violet said nodding in thanks.

Belle and Gold looked at each other in question, "We are ok with the time." Gold said as Belle nodded, "You want to see your father in the morning for breakfast right?"

"Yes that would be nice." Gold nodded at her confirmation.

Regina looked at Robin as he held Roland and she looked at the baby in her arms, "Sounds good to us." Then looking at Emma she asked, "Is Henry going to spend the night with us?"

Emma looks at Henry, who was talking with Violet, "Hey kid, sorry to interrupt." The two of them turn to look at Emma, "Did you want to spend part of Christmas Eve with me and Killian and then go to Regina's or what?"

Henry looked between the two of them and shrugged, "Sure I guess."

"Alright, I'll bring him by around 3 or so?" Emma asked looking at Henry, who again shrugged.

Regina nodded, "Ok. Well good night." She said giving a small wave as she and Robin walked away from the group. Belle and Gold said their goodbyes, and Snow with David gave their daughter and grandson a hug, and Snow gave Killian a hug while David shook hands.

Once they got in their car and left, Emma looked at the two teens, "Let's get you home then." She said to Violet.

Henry grabbed Violet's hand and started to lead the way, Killian and Emma trailing behind them to give them some sort of privacy, "I love you." Killian whispered as he pulled Emma close.

Emma leaned into his embrace as she kept her eyes on her son and his girlfriend, "And what have I done to deserve this kind of attention?"

"Just being you." Killian whispered back as he kissed her head.

While they were having their own bubble of conversation, Henry and Violet were having theirs, "So did you enjoy the cornucopia of crazy tonight?"

"It was a lovely evening." Violet responded as she squeezed his hand in assurance, "Everyone was kind and nice to me. Your mom was especially fun to be around."

"Yea she is not normally like that…" Henry said as he scratched the back of his head and stole a glance behind him. He saw Killian holding her close as she said something to him, and he saw the former pirate laugh in response.

Violet looked to where he was watching and she smiled, "They seem happy."

"They deserve it." Henry answered softly.

"I can't imagine." Violet answered as she sighed and faced forward, "Seriously Henry," he snapped his head towards her as they approached a small apartment complex, "I had a wonderful time with you and your family tonight."

"I am glad." He said as he walked to them to the front door. Once the fiasco with the Dark Ones and the Underworld were over, Regina used the wand to send Arthur (the now disgraced former King) with Guinevere and Lancelot and a few of the subjects that wanted to leave, back to Camelot. Violet, who had pleaded with her father, had wanted to stay in Storybrooke. Those that had wanted to stay, Regina had helped provide more permanent living arrangements.

"And I will most definitely talk with my father about celebrating the holidays with you and your family." Violet said sincerely as she looked over at Killian and Emma giving them a small wave.

Emma and Killian returned the wave, "Think they had fun…even if I had gotten slightly out of my mind for a bit?" Emma asked as she looked away from the teens.

"I think she did. We all did, besides when you pleaded with me to build a snowman with you," he saw her glare slightly, "it was downright adorable."

"What kind of town do we live in that doesn't make snowmen come to life anyway?" Emma asked bitterly as the front door opened and she saw Sir Morgan ushering Violet inside as Henry kissed her hand and gave her father a small bow. Emma raised her hand and gave the man a wave and was rewarded with a small one of his own as he bowed slightly to Henry and closed the door, "Like come on. The one time I wanted something magical to happen and it doesn't happen."

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked as he came over to them and they began their own trek home.

"Your mother is still disappointed that this Frosty character did not come to life." Killian said as Emma returned to sulking a bit.

Henry sighed as he went to the other side of his mother and nudged her a bit, "Come on mom. You really believed that would work?"

Emma scoffed, "This coming from a kid that believed in a twenty-eight year old curse?"

"Touché." Henry said, although he would never admit that Jefferson switched the hats on her. Killian saw his small smirk and gave Henry a wink, knowing where the train of thought was headed.

Once they had gotten back home, Killian unlocked the door and held it open for Emma and Henry before closing and relocking it, "Hey mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Henry asked as he recalled the earlier episode at Regina's. He really did want to talk to his mother and he was hoping to do it alone.

Emma looked at him and nodded as she too shrugged her jacket off, and took her boots off and placed them by the door with their other things, "Sure. I'll see you upstairs?" She asked looking at Killian.

The pirate smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "Of course love. Good night lad." He said nodding to Henry, knowing what the conversation was about.

"Night Killian." Henry said as he gave the former pirate a quick hug before leading his mother to the living room.

Emma sighed as she sat down, a feeling of unease gnawing at her, "So what's up kid? Did Violet have a good time?"

"She did." Henry said smiling as he thought of her.

"Good…that's good," she paused and sighed, "is this about me losing my mind a bit? If it is, I am sorry. I didn't realize how much-"

"No, no it is not." Henry said quickly, "It was a party and you of all people should be able to let go…within reason of course. Actually this is about…" he sighed and slowly continued, "About what happened before Granny's. When I found you outside with mom."

"Oh."

"You were going to run…weren't you?" Henry asked gently. He did not want to sound accusatory, and he hoped she did not take it that way, however at the same time he needed to hear her admit it.

Emma looked ashamed as she looked down at the carpet, "Yes. I was." There was no use in lying to him, and she did not want to. God only knows that she had been lying enough to him…to everyone in fact…for one lifetime and did not want to do that anymore.

Henry nodded, "Why?"

"I was a coward. I was afraid to face her, and didn't think I could even if I wanted to. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt if she turned around and changed her mind about forgiving me." Emma knew these were excuses, but it was really what she was feeling at the time.

"I told you that she forgave you after I explained everything." Henry said as he reached over from the chair across from her to hold her hand, "Why didn't you believe me?"

"Henry you have to understand something," Emma started saying as she pulled her hand away and stood up to pace, "Before I officially met you, I was a runner. I ran from things. When the going got tough, I got out. It was all I knew, and all I learned. Especially when it came to being in the system." Henry was watching her, and she could feel his gaze bore into her, "When I got in trouble, I was sent back; not given a second chance. If I was in an already crappy home and I screwed up, I was done. I knew better than to go back."

Henry instantly felt sadness and anger. Sadness at his mother's childhood, and anger at the people that were supposed to take care of her. Before he could comment, Emma continued, "After you found me, and I got to learn what family really was, I managed to suppress that instinct. I learned to trust my family and friends, however the darkness amplified my instinct to flee and I still haven't managed to suppress it again yet." Emma paused again letting that explanation to sink in for a moment, "I screwed up Henry. Big time. Regina, and Gold…out of their villainy…never actually harmed a child. Like they never held a child's heart in their hand; Gold never directly harmed Neal or Balefire rather." He looked away from her now and bit his lip as he remembered what had happened and what he saw his mother do to Violet, "In fact it still amazes me how you all can be around me and not hate me. How you can just forgive me and not tell me to leave and never come back. Like seriously, how can you all just forgive me?"

Henry sharply looked at his mother again so fast, he almost got whiplash. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, "Because we did and we do. You made a mistake-"

"That too!" Emma said sharply as she pulled Henry off of her, "You defending me. I can't even…" Emma started to pace as Henry again looked at her in shock, "You should not have to create excuses-"

"It wasn't," Henry insisted, "I didn't. I simply sat her down and explained. You took on the mantel to ensure mom's happiness. In Camelot, you fought against crushing Merida's heart. You saved Robin, and yes you may have used Violet to break my heart so that you can free Merlin, but you did it so that you could end the darkness for good. Mom," He went over to her and forcibly made her look at him, "I told her I forgave you, and I told her that the reason why I was telling her was because she had the right to know. She deserved to know, and I gave her the option. That if she did not want to see me again, then I would not bother her; however I was willing to start over if she was."

"And what would have happened if she did not forgive me?" Emma asked looking away.

"Then we would not have anything to talk about and this night would not have happened."

"But you like her…a lot." It was not a question this time as Emma looked at her son to see his reaction.

"Yes I do," Henry said slowly, "but I love my family."

"And that is why I would have stepped out." Emma said pointing to him and began to talk over Henry's protest, "Regina explained the same thing, but I will tell you like I told her; if I had to leave and not be involved just so that you two could…have happiness. I would have been more than willing to let you go."

"But you should not have to make that choice." Henry argued back, "You of all people deserve happiness! We went to hell to get Killian back, you saved me more than once! You had to fight tooth and nail for everything! You should not have to sacrifice more than you already have."

Emma looked at him and saw truth in his eyes, and she sighed, "I still can't believe this."

"Well it is a good thing I will always be here to help you believe then." Henry said smiling and gave her a hug, which she returned, "Thank you for not leaving and for everything."

"You are welcome kid." Emma said as she kissed the top of his head, "By the way, that was not the only thing Regina and I talked about."

"Oh?"

"Yea, I had to explain George Washington to her too."

"Wait what?"

Emma slung an arm around Henry's shoulder and led him up the stairs, "Oh yea. See she compared me, attempting to chop down her apple tree to the cherry tree that he supposedly cut down."

They stopped in the hallway and he turned to go to his room as Emma turned to go to her and Killian's room, "Really? You two couldn't be any more different. You used a chain saw to cut a branch off her apple tree, and Washington didn't cut down a cherry tree. That is a hyperbole!"

"I know!" They laughed and bid their good nights, each entering their own room.

"What is so funny?" Killian asked as he sat up and watched as Emma pulled out her PJs from a drawer.

Emma shook her head with a grin still on her face, "Long story."

"Oh, well can you explain something to me then love?" Killian asked as she went into the bathroom to change.

"I can try, what is it?" She called back.

He paused wondering how to best phrase the question when Emma can back out, "Well I couldn't help but to think about the banter you and the lad had in the beginning of the night." Emma crawled into bed as they settled back underneath the covers.

"Ok?"

"Who is this Katniss lass, how are you like her, and please explain how I am like this bread-like thing?" Killian asked with his eyebrow raised and tone very serious. This sent Emma into another round of uncontrollable laughter as she turned away from him, "I am serious Swan! Why am I like a piece of flat bread?!"

"Good night Killian…"

"Swan."

No response.

"Swan?"

Again silence.

"I know you are not sleeping!"


	4. Chapter 4

Yea I got nothing except the drama of whether or not I graduated from college….AND I DID! WITH **BOTH** OF MY DEGREES! HIZZAH!

Well now in the process of writing my resume and putting together a professional portfolio, taking a small break though to bring you the next chapter of this story…almost a month after Christmas…oops. Oh well…

Although if I do continue this, then maybe I will make it a holiday shot type of story…how do you guys feel about that? In honor of Blizzard 2016 here is the next story kind of glossing over the holiday stuff…

 **A Storybrooke Christmas**

Emma groaned as she stood in the aftermath of what seemed to be the biggest snowstorm she had ever seen. The snow was up to her knees and she sighed as she started to shovel again, "Remind me why we can't use magic again?" Emma groaned as she stopped and glared at Regina.

"Because we both lost the bet and that means no magic for a month. And we wouldn't want to disappoint Henry." Regina bit out as she heaved a load of snow and tossed it to the side.

The guys were working further down the sidewalk near the apartments, while she and Regina took the area further up. Snow, of course, was inside with Neal and little pistachio (Emma's nickname for the baby), "I really regret taking the bet." Emma groaned.

"You and me both. Honestly though it was your fault." Regina scoffed as she stopped glaring at Emma harshly.

"My fault?" Emma asked surprised, "How the hell was it my fault?"

"You, the epitome of being a bottomless pit, couldn't out eat your son in a pie eating contest during Christmas." Regina said in a drawl like tone as she started shoveling.

"Well it wasn't all my fault, Snow told me to finish the vegetables." Then turning back to Regina she said, "You didn't tell Henry to finish his."

"Oh please and embarrass our son in front of his girlfriend and be hated? Yea no thanks." Regina stated as she threw her shovel of snow over at Emma's area.

Emma glared as the infuriating white stuff on her part of the sidewalk, "Hey watch it queeny!"

"Queeny? Really Ms. Swan?"

"You threw snow in my area!"

"Oh boo freaking hoo. Let it go!"

Emma glared harshly as she started to shovel again. They worked in silence with the few remaining flurries falling until an evil thought came to Emma. Well not so much evil as it is funny. Looking across the street, she sees a metal pole, "Hey did you know that your tongue will stick a pole if it is cold enough?" Emma asked casually.

"Seriously? Please that is a myth." Regina stated.

Emma stopped shoveling and said, "Prove it."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked surprised as she saw Emma smiling.

"Prove it." Emma challenged pointing to the metal pole across the street.

Regina sighed and continued shoveling, "No."

Emma leaned on her shovel and watched Regina closely, "What?"

"N-O, that spells no." Regina said now annoyed as she stopped to glare at Emma, "What do we have to go back to watching Sesame Street?"

Emma frowned, "You people cannot get pop culture references, but you know what Sesame Street is?"

"Yes I do, and again the answer is no."

"What are you? Chicken?" Emma challenged.

"No I am not chicken. I am just not putting my tongue on a metal pole that is exposed to all sorts of germs and bacteria."

Emma threw her shovel down and began mocking Regina, "Oh look at me! The big bad Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest!" She yelled, "I am too afraid to lick a pole because it might have bigger and badder germs on it!"

People that were shoveling their own parts of the sidewalk stopped what they were doing to watch the scene. They could see Regina's face getting redder with anger and some swore that smoke could be seen from the wood of the shovel, "Knock it off!" Regina yelled angrily.

"Oh look at me, her royal majesty is afraid of a little itty bitty pole!" Emma yelled loudly and mockingly.

Meanwhile in the apartment Snow was happily bouncing her adopted step-sister/ (step-cousin? Seriously anyone keeping track of this weird family tree thing), on her knee…that is until she heard the yelling. Placing the baby in the play pen with Neal, she went over to the window and saw Emma pacing around like she was Mary Queen of Scots and Regina fuming. What the hell? She asked as she opened the window, and before she could yell at them, Regina threw the shovel down and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Emma stopped and smirked evilly that reminded Snow eerily of her Dark One days, "I dare you to!"

"Seriously? What are we in grade school or something?" Regina asked, arms crossed. Snow was now reminded of her step-mother's evil days.

The backdoor opened and the boys stomped in, "We are done on this side." David called, "How is Emma and-"

"Shush!" Snow said looking at them.

"What is going on?" Henry asked holding the ice scraper as he went over to his grandmother by the window.

"Emma and Regina are arguing, but I am trying to find out about what." Snow answered.

"So is everyone else it seems." Killian said holding the other ice scraper.

Robin and David joined them by the window and asked, "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"No!" Henry, Snow, David, and Killian yelled.

Then more calmly, Snow said, "As long as they are not killing each other we are ok." Robin conceded and joined in the watching as his girlfriend argued with her step-granddaughter.

"So you are chicken then." Emma mocked as she too crossed her arms, "Oh how the mighty has fallen dearie." The way Emma purred the word out made Regina cringe as she had a small flashback to another life with another Dark One.

"No I just refuse to do it." Regina said standing her ground, "Honestly right now one would think you are a child than an adult." Both women unaware of the small audience that had formed all throughout their argument.

Emma was silent as she analyzed her prey in front of her. She really wanted to see this happen, especially since she missed this scene during the time she was at her parents for dinner and she had forgotten to DVR the movie, "I double dog dare you."

Henry inside gasped seeing where this was headed, after all he had to listen to her ranting and raving, "Oh she is not…" He grinned despite himself.

"What?" The adults asked wondering what the hell was going on.

"You'll see if mom takes the bait. Emma just issued a double dog dare." Henry explained.

"So?" Killian asked as did the rest of them giving the boy a curious look.

"This is serious." Henry said as Regina still shook her head.

Silence echoed throughout the apartment and it was definitely silent outside as people were wondering what the hell the big deal was, "Fine then you leave me no choice." Emma said grimly, "I triple dog dare you to."

"OH!" Henry cheered and clapped, "The coup de grace of all dares, the sinister triple-dog-dare." The adults felt their eye twitch and it was just now that Regina and Emma took notice of their audience. Emma caught Henry's eye and she knew that he knew what was going on and she winked at him.

"I am still not doing it!" Regina yelled at them and then at the other people that gathered that heard their argument, "I will not subject myself to the stupidity-"

"You have to do it. This is the mother of all dares." Henry yelled at her. Then looking around he started with, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

The people got the hint and started cheering, minus Robin, Snow, Killian, and David who still had no idea what was happening, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"FINE! If it will shut you all up and," Regina glared at Emma, "to prove you wrong then FINE!" She continued to glare at Emma and she made a sweeping motion with her hand, "Lead the way Ms. Swan."

"As you wish your majesty." Emma smirked and stuck her tongue out.

From the view point of the window, the group inside watched as Emma led Regina over to the metal pole, "Oh no…" Snow said as she just caught on to what was going to happen.

"What?" Killian, David, and Robin asked still left out of the loop.

Regina gave Emma a final glare and she stick her tongue out and placed it on the pole and said, "See." Then she tried to get it off, "Hey!"

Emma started laughing as Regina kept tugging, "Hey! Hey! Are you kidding me?!" She pulled and pulled, "Don't stand there! Help!" Emma kept laughing, "Help!"

"Sorry not sorry! See yea!" Emma ran.

"EMMA!" Regina yelled. She then stopped tugging and grabbed the pole with both hands. Silently apologizing to her son, she heated the pole up a bit and gave a final tug.

Her tongue came off, but it had a bit of frost on it. Growling, she ran after Emma, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The people laughed for a while longer until they heard a loud explosion in the distance and it was then they returned to their shoveling, "Do we intervene now?" Robin asked as his own laughter died down.

The rest of them stopped laughing, but struggled to catch their breath, "Nah, it'll be fine."

As they started getting hot chocolate made the phone rang. David answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey David, its Ruby."

"Hey, I'll give you to Snow." He said as he was about to offer the phone to his wife.

"Actually don't bother, I called to say that Regina is currently trying to maim Emma and in the process of mentioned maiming, half the area over here is demolished…including the sheriff station and-" there was muffled yelling and Ruby came back on, "oh wait Gold joined in…apparently a large snow pile fell on Belle. She is fine, but Gold is yelling and now trying to kill Regina and Emma…"

David sighed and hung up the phone, "Ok we have to go stop them." He said to the group. Sighing in exasperation, the boys got their snow gear back on and trudged out in the cold as Snow continued to laugh.


End file.
